Computing systems have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, netbooks, smart phones, servers, and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business, and science. One common aspect of computing systems is the wireless networking of mobile devices. The Wireless networks can provide for determining the location of one or more devices in the network for use in applications such as advertising and marketing, stopping consumer from getting lost, tracking equipment, and the like.
Cellular telephone networks can utilize triangulation based on Global Position Satellite (GPS) signals, cell tower signals or a combination thereof to determine the location of user devices. However, GPS signals and cell tower signals can be relatively weak inside structures making the signals difficult to use to determine the location of a cellular and/or GPS enabled user device. Wi-Fi enabled devices can use beacon signals or timing measurement frames to determine the location of devices in the Wi-Fi network. The use of beacons however can be relatively expensive because multiple beacons are needed to cover a given area. The use of timing measurement frames in determining the position, location, distance, range measurement of the like of a Wi-Fi enable device to one or more other devices does not require the use of beacons. However, the current timing measurement frame based techniques can limit how accurately the position of a device can be determined and/or can be processing intensive. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for enhanced location determination techniques for use by mobile wireless network devices.